A Pinch of Sugar
|type = Side Quest |creatures = Thunderbug Rat |dlc = Base }} A Pinch of Sugar is a quest available in . Some local farmers need help getting rid of rats on their plantation, and request aid from the Vestige. Background Awash in a sea of rats, Laughing Moon Plantation is in dire need of assistance. Juranda-ra asked me to help deal with the infestation. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Cinder-Tail #Steal Thunderbug eggs #Destroy rat nests (5) #Talk to Juranda-ra Detailed walkthrough Juranda-ra, the Clan-Mother of the Laughing Moons Plantation, expresses dismay at an upcoming inspection by the Aldmeri Dominion, requested by Headwoman Harrani. After spoken to, she will reveal that rats have infested the plantation; she is worried that the inspector will see the infestation and be skeptical that the workers can protect their crops from thieves: "First the hurricane, then rats from the sea. What next, flying mudcrabs? S'rendarr's mercy, we need more time before the inspection!" :Inspection? What inspection? "Dominion inspectors. Headwoman Harrani requested their aid to stop smugglers. We're honest farmers with good customers. Our moon-sugar is used to spice food, not to brew skooma! When the inspectors learn we can't protect our fields, we're finished!" ::Protect them from what? "Hairy, squirmy, squeaky little rats! They've infested the plantation since the storm. The inspectors will ask, if we can't protect our fields from those dung-dropping sugar-eaters, how can we protect them from skooma-brewing thieves?" :::What can I do to help? "Find out why Cinder-Tail's senche-tigers roll on their backs instead of filling their bellies with rat. Does one expect to keep his job if the inspectors find vermin in our fields?" ::::What will the inspectors do if they find rats? "At best? The inspectors will recommend our moon-sugar be confiscated." :::::What about "at worst"? "To the east, a plantation burns. Was it due to the inspectors' recommendations? Who can say? Either way, Mistral will weep for our passing. With Laughing Moons gone, skooma will flow through the streets!" ::::::Why is that? "When moon-sugar runs dry, people turn into smugglers. With smugglers comes skooma. But the inspectors aren't from here. If we tell them, they will not listen!" :::::::If I help you, where should I start? "Find out why Cinder-Tail's senche-tigers roll on their backs instead of filling their bellies with rat. Does one expect to keep his job if the inspectors find vermin in our fields?" :::::What is moon-sugar? "Ha! You pull this one's tail, yes? A white powder, very sweet, used as spice for food. Some of us believe it gives true insight into ja-Kha'jay, where all fates are bound. Others use it to brew skooma." ::::::Skooma? What is skooma? "Poison. Skooma-peddlers claim a single drop lets you escape from the world. It's because drinking the stuff makes you want to drink more of it, until you want nothing else." ::::::Tell me more about ja-Kha'jay. "It is not this one's place. The monks at Two-Moons Dance might instruct you, if you seek them out." She will ask the Vestige to speak to Cinder-Tail to find out why his Senche-Tigers are not getting rid of the rat infestation at the plantation. He can be found in the farthest house from Juranda-ra in the row, where he is complaining to his tigers: "Want to buy a carpet? How about three? They aren't good for much else. Yes, Afeh, even you!" :What's wrong with your senche-tigers? "Do not eat the rats," this one says. Do they listen? No! Stupid senche. Lazy senche!" ::It doesn't matter why. Juranda-ra said you need to get them moving. "Not with sugarbellies. These useless senche could only kill a rat if they fell upon it. From a great height." ::Why can't they eat the rats? "They already did. That's the problem! Moon sugar makes you sleepy if you eat too much. Rats eat moon sugar, senche eat rats, and then? Lazy senche! Especially you, Gobani." :::Can you get them moving again? "Not with sugarbellies. These useless senche could only kill a rat if they fell upon it. From a great height." ::::If the senche won't move, what will you do about the Thalmor inspectors? "Go inside, lock the doors, wait until they leave? No, let this one think. Without senche hunters, what could.... Thunderbugs... heh. No, it would never work." :::::What about thunderbugs? "Thunderbugs nest nearby. They defend their delicious eggs from anyone who'd make a meal of them, yes? If you grabbed an armload of eggs...." ::::::Won't they try to protect their eggs? "Undoubtedly! But they'd hesitate to harm the eggs, once you possess them. Smash an egg into each rat nest, and the thunderbug's electric frenzy kills the rats before the inspectors arrive. You're sturdy, yes? A little shock won't stop you!" :::::::All right. I'll see if it works. "Wonderful! Save some eggs for Cinder-Tail, yes? They are so very tasty!" Because the rats that the Senche-Tigers were eating had consumed moon sugar, the senche have become too tired to do anything. Upon further discussion, however, Cinder-Tail comes up with an idea. He asks the Vestige to go find some Thunderbug eggs and smash them on the rat nests, making the Thunderbugs destroy the nests and kill the rats. Obtaining the eggs There are four nests that can be visited nearby: one next to the senche-tiger house and Cinder-Tail, one behind Moonmirth House, and two near the path to the Temple of Two-Moons Dance. It is worthy of note that only one site must be visited; in addition, some nests have more than one Thunderbug, while others do not, so if one wishes to avoid combat, they can find the easiest nest to attack and obtain the eggs. After getting the eggs, the Vestige must throw them on the rat nests to get the Thunderbugs to destroy them. There are five spots in total to address: one next to Moonmirth house and Radusha, one close to Juranda-ra and Filadi, one just north of Mirani, one next to Nulla, and one in the field directly in front of Baizad. Upon throwing the egg, a Thunderbug will temporarily appear near each area and blast the rat nest with lightning as rats run out of it in a panic. After doing so, the Thunderbug will disappear. Tarma's arrival During this step, Inspector Tarma and Haldoril will appear and speak to Juranda-ra. If spoken to, Juranda-ra will refer to the Vestige as a "specialist," and will infer that they continue the quest quickly, although no time limit exists. After all five nests have been destroyed, the Vesitge then returns to Juranda-ra. "Clever, luring thunderbugs out of their mounds like that. A scheme worthy of Baan Dar, himself! They're all gone, then?" :I cleared away all the rats. "Excellent. Our gracious Inspector has been most patient with us. Perhaps witnessing your ingenuity will affect his findings." ::Is there anything more I can do? "Jone and Jode dance kindly with you, walker. Whatever the findings of our esteemed Inspector, we're in your debt!" She awards them the Ratsplatter and a leveled amount of gold. Reward *Ratsplatter and 73–302 Journal Gallery Thunderbug Mound.png Thunderbug Eggs.png Rat Nest.png Trivia *Prior to the completion of the quest, the workers of the plantation can be seen trying to stomp on rats nearby. Afterward, they will resume normal farm work. *Once the quest is complete, Inspector Tarma will ask Juranda-ra if he and Haldoril may stay at the plantation for a bit, although he will tell her to "not fret overmuch." *Unlike the other three, the Thunderbug nest by Moonmirth House spawns two Thunderbugs, making it harder to get the eggs from it than the rest. *The Thunderbug that destroys each rat nest appears randomly and disappears just as so. It cannot be attacked or interacted with during the cinematic. Oddly enough, the Thunderbug will not attack or even acknowledge the Vestige, despite them destroying the egg in the first place. Bugs * During the dialogue between Juranda-ra and Inspector Tarma, a few instances exist where the a line will be said before the completion of the previous one, causing both characters to speak for a second. This will happen every time the discussion is played. fr:Une pincée de sucre ru:Щепотка сахара Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Side Quests Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests